Itou Kashitarou
|QNgk1YonHYI}} Itou Kashitarou (伊東歌詞太郎, Kashitarou Itou), formerly known as weezer, is a singer-songwriter and known for his strong, clear, "refreshing", and earnest-sounding voice, with a narrow, almost quavering vibrato. Although this distinct vibrato is occasionally described as being fluttery and slightly "peculiar", his voice is commonly considered to be "warm" and pleasant to listen to. He is a technically sound singer, capable of hitting notes cleanly and effortlessly as well as having a decent vocal range; he is also very good at controlling his singing volume. His first upload was in fact not a cover, but an original VOCALOID song titled "Namida ga Koboreru Mae ni" using , after which he was given the honorific and dubbed FuwamokoP (ふわもこP). In addition to VOCALOID work, he posted a few acoustic and arranged covers on the side under the utaite name weezer; but though they were well-received, their view counts almost never broke the 10K mark. His cover of "Melt" , posted in early 2012, was his first breakthrough hit - shortly afterwards, he created a new account, changing his utaite name to Itou Kashitarou. He has since deleted his old account, but despite this, the videos posted on it remain viewable. He now has continued to upload original VOCALOID works, although rarely. His current producer mylist has a total of 5 songs. He is good friends with Amatsuki, with whom he often collaborates, and is also friends with the illustrator and mangaka Kuwahara Souta, who has illustrated some of his twitter avatars. He is a close, longtime friend of LeftyMonsterP (with whom he forms the unit Itowokashi) and often collaborates with him, including composing songs or having lives together. They have known each other since childhood, and performed together in middle school. Whenever he performs live as Itou Kashitarou, he wears a fox mask, while LeftyMonsterP wears one of several other masks. His first entry into the utattemita category was an acoustic cover of the pillows' "Strange Chameleon" , however his first cover under his present name was "Narisumashi Gengar" , which currently has 378K views and 12K Mylists. His first hit cover was "Shiwa" , which currently has over 381K views and 28K Mylists, and is the most popular cover of that song; while his most popular solo cover to date is "Children Record" , which currently has over 1.4 million views and 40.4K Mylists as of January 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # with Soraru & Ryo-kun (Released on May 27, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # Honey Rabbit image songs with Amatsuki (Released on December 06, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # Circle of Friends Vol.3 (Released on August 17, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # Itowokashi with LeftyMonsterP List of Covered Songs (the pillows song) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.21) # "Sora mo Toberu Hazu" (I Can Surely Fly In The Sky) (Spitz song) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.25) # "Hybrid Rainbow" (the pillows song) -Arrange ver.- (2010.01.31) # "Melt" -Male Key Arranged ver.- (2012.01.10) # "Yumeyume" (Dream Dream) -LeftyMonsterP Arrange Short ver.- (2012.01.13) As Itou Kashitarou: # "Narisumashi Gengar" (Masquerading Gengar) (2012.01.29) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.06) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Cello & Piano ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.02.11) # "Hello, Worker" -Cello & Piano ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ears Archive) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Daybreak Arrival) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Jegyll (2012.03.04) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2012.03.15) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.03.25) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.11) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) feat. Itou Kashitarou and high_note (2012.04.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -LeftyMonsterP Arrange ver.- (2012.05.10) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) (Private) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Verse of the Clock Tower) feat. Namukari, Itou Kashitarou, Masha, Uron, Nayuta and Renoa (2012.06.25) # "from Y to Y (2012.07.02) # "Dust" -LeftyMonsterP Arrange ver.- (2012.07.13) # "Children Record" (2012.08.15) # "Koi no Koritsuki" (Remains of Love) (2012.08.20) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2012.09.10) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.21) # "Share, We Are" (Original with LeftyMonsterP) (2012.09.30) # "S・K・Y" (2012.10.08) # "START" (2012.10.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.10.24) # "Shounen Camera" (Boy Camera) (2012.11.11) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, Kazyu-P, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky and Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Hello Laughter" feat. halyosy, Ryo-kun, Rib, Gero, Dasoku and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Pierrot" -Arrange ver.- (2012.12.31) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, Ninomae Takanori, RAG and Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.01) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.02.21) # "Setsuna Trip" (A Momentary Trip) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Yuuto (2013.03.06) # "MUGIC" feat. clear, nero, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Hysteri" (2013.04.05) # "Sayoko" (2013.04.20) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.05.16) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.21) # "A Leaf Letter" (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (True LOVE 2000%) feat. Kashitaro Ito, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kony, Yuuto, Amatsuki and un:c (Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 2000% OP) (2013.06.21) # "Interviewer" (2013.06.26) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2013.07.03) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2013.07.13) # "Yakusoku" (Promise) (Original with LeftyMonsterP) (2013.07.13) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2013.07.29) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.23) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magical Robot) (2013.10.13) # "Jenga" (2013.11.02) # "Dubai" (Original with LeftyMonsterP) (2013.11.02) # "from G to M" -Full ver.- (2013.12.01) # "Yume no Akichi" (Glade of Dreams) (2013.12.19) # "Starduster" (2014.01.02) # "One Step Ahead" (2014.01.22) # "Sentimental Laboratory" (2014.01.30) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" (2014.03.22) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "OVER" (2014.04.22) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" (Forever Friends) feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) # "Astro" (2014.05.03) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2014.05.12) # "Kyouhansha" (Accomplice) (2014.06.10) # "Milk to Coffee" (Milk and Coffee) (2014.07.02) # "Dog Day Afternoon" (2014.08.24) # "Life is a Journey" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.07.21) # "Persona Robot" (2014.10.14) # "Time Machine" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2014.10.25) # "Girlfriend in Blue" (2014.11.09) # "Fairytale," (2014.11.30) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (Promise on the Starry Night) (2014.12.31) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (A Town Nearing Spring) (2015.03.07) # "Bokuno Hosomichi" (2015.04.03) # "Parabola ~Galileo no Yume~" (Original with nishi-ken) (2015.04.08) # "Kokoro＊Palette" (Heart＊Palette) (2015.05.15) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) (2015.05.30) # "Renai Saiban" (2015.07.04) # "Wasurerare Night" (Unforgettable Night) feat. Circle of Friends (2015.07.26) # "Shooting Star" (2015.09.04) }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For ShimeFive (〆5) albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |track2composer = KEI |track2arranger = KEI |track3title = Sakura no Ame |track3info = (Cherry Blossom Rain) |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = is, halyosy |track4title = Karakuri Pierrot |track4info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = 40mP |track5title = You |track5lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = LeftyMonsterP }} |track1title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track1info = (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Ishifuro |track1arranger = Ishifuro |track2title = Bokura no Let it Be |track2info = (Our Let It Be) |track2lyricist = Harry |track2composer = Harry |track2arranger = KaiseiP |track3title = Setsuna Plus |track3info = (Momentary Plus) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = MikitoP |track4title = Coca-Cola Time |track4lyricist = MikitoP |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Sayoko |track5lyricist = MikitoP |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = MikitoP |track6title = Children Record |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Jin |track6arranger = Jin }} |track1title = Sayonara no Kawari ni |track1info = (Instead of Goodbye) |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track2title = Share, We Are |track2lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track2composer = LeftyMonsterP |track2arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track3title = Kimi Shinita Mou Koto Nakare |track3lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track3composer = LeftyMonsterP |track3arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track4title = Sanso no Umi |track4info = (Sea of Oxygen) |track4lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track4composer = LeftyMonsterP |track4arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track5title = START |track5lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = LeftyMonsterP }} |track1title = Yakusoku |track1info = |track1lyricist = Itowokashi |track1composer = Itowokashi |track1arranger = Itowokashi |track2title = Re;MilkyWay |track2info = |track2lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track2composer = LeftyMonsterP |track2arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track3title = Kakera |track3info = |track3lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track3composer = LeftyMonsterP |track3arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track4title = Usotsuki da, Boku wa |track4info = |track4lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track4composer = LeftyMonsterP |track4arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track5title = Tomoshibi |track5info = |track5lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track6title = Natsu no Nioi |track6info = |track6lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track6composer = LeftyMonsterP |track6arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track7title = Hoshiai |track7info = |track7lyricist = Itowokashi |track7composer = LeftyMonsterP |track7arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track8title = walk |track8info = |track8lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track8composer = LeftyMonsterP |track8arranger = LeftyMonsterP }} |track1title = Soushoku LOVER |track1info = (Herbivorous LOVER) (Amatsuki) |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = |track2title = HOME |track2info = (Itou Kashitarou) |track2lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track2composer = LeftyMonsterP |track2arranger = |track3title = Star Rabbit |track3info = (Amatsuki, Itou Kashitarou) |track3lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track3composer = LeftyMonsterP |track3arranger = |track4title = Soushoku LOVER |track4info = (Herbivorous LOVER) (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = LeftyMonsterP |track4arranger = |track5title = HOME |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = |track6title = Star Rabbit |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LeftyMonsterP |track6arranger = }} |track1composer = KEI |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi no Oto |track2info = |track2lyricist = Heavenz |track2composer = Heavenz |track2arranger = |track3title = One Step Ahead |track3info = (Original) |track3lyricist = KEI |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = |track4title = Melancholic |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Junky |track4arranger = |track5title = Shiwa |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = buzzG |track5arranger = |track6title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = |track7title = HEAVEN |track7info = |track7lyricist = Hari |track7composer = Hari |track7arranger = |track8title = Kuusou Dice |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = rebirthday |track9info = (Original) |track9lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track9composer = Itou Kashitarou |track9arranger = |track10title = Calc. |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = JimmyThumbP |track10arranger = |track11title = Kuusou Forest |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Jin |track11arranger = |track12title = Hero Mask |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = buzzG |track12arranger = |track13title = START |track13info = |track13lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track13composer = LeftyMonsterP |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Yume Chizu |track1lyricist = 40mP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kinyoubi no Ohayou |track2lyricist = HoneyWorks |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Popura no Kyuu, Kaze ga Fuku |track3lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track3composer = Itou Kashitarou |track3arranger = |track4title = Happy Synthesizer |track4lyricist = Easy Pop |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita |track5lyricist = MikitoP |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Everything's Gonna Be Alright |track6lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track6composer = Itou Kashitarou |track6arranger = |track7title = Replica |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer =40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Sakura |track8lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track8composer = Itou Kashitarou |track8arranger = |track9title = Shinai Naru Franz Kafka ni Sasagu |track9lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track9composer = Itou Kashitarou |track9arranger = |track10title = Shutter chance |track10lyricist = MikitoP |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Bokuno Hosomichi |track11info = |track11lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Kanaria Cinderella |track12lyricist = BuzzG |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = I Can Stop Falling in Love |track13lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track13composer = Itou Kashitarou |track13arranger = |track14title = Parabol ~ Galileo no Yume |track14lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track14composer = Itou Kashitarou, Nishi-ken |track14arranger = |track15title = Boku Dake no Rock Star |track15lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track15composer = Itou Kashitarou |track15arranger = }} Gallery |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.png|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou, as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" |Kashitaro ito twitter.png|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar |Itou kashitarou.png|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar Illust. by Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Itou kashitarou_twitter_aishiteru.png|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar Illust. by Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |kashitaro ito.png|Itou Kashitarou as seen on Twitter Illust. by Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Itou kashitarou kashipedia.png|Itou Kashitarou as seen on the Kashipedia section of his website |Itou kashitarou website bio.png|Itou Kashitarou as seen on the biography section of his website |Itou kashitarou logo.png|Itou Kashitarou's logo as seen on his website |Kashi adeuta.png|Itou Kashitarou as seen on Illust. by Gin (ぎん) |Ito ama songmate 6.png|Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki as seen on the cover of 2.5Song MATE vol.15 |Blessing.verB.1703764.png|Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin and Kyouichirou in "Blessing" |Time.Machine.(Song).full.1794755.jpg|Itou Kashitarou (right) and Amatsuki (left) as seen on their cover of "Time Machine" |Kashi B zcFCXUIAAlKst.png|Itou Kashitarou as seen on his Twitter }} Trivia * His name comes from the name of his favorite Edo period samurai, Itou Kashitarou (伊東甲子太郎) from Shinsengumi with the only difference being the kanji for "kashi" in each; he replaced the kanji 甲子 in the historical Itou Kashitarou's name with 歌詞, the kanji for "lyrics". * He is about 180 cm (5'11") tall.Kony's August 17, 2012 Twitter status * He is left-handed. * He was born in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture.Plurk profile * He has two white cats named Pon and Mimi. * He is known to like Studio Ghibli very much. * He always wears a fox mask during lives when performing as Itou Kashitarou External Links * Website * Twitter * Blog (with LeftyMonsterP) * Plurk